This invention relates to a camera that has a flash that is moveable between a stored position in which the flash is disposed in a viewfinder air space that is defined between a pair of non-moveable viewfinder lenses and an operable position in which the flash is at least partially external to the viewfinder air space.
Because of the consumer appeal for cameras of a relatively small size, camera manufactures endeavor to decrease the size of cameras. This consumer appeal stems from a variety of factors, such as, the fact that smaller cameras are typically easier to transport. Furthermore, smaller cameras may in some instances be easier to operate and manipulate to focus on a subject.
By way of example, efforts to reduce the size of camera are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,002 ('002 patent) issued to Kwak. Kwak teaches a camera that has a flash unit, a conveyance means that supports the flash unit for movement between a storage position and an operative position. In the storage position the conveyance means rests in the viewfinder air space, and in the operative position the conveyance means is translated above the viewfinder air space.
As shown in Kwak, the camera lens and the camera viewfinder are both disposed within the conveyance means, so that when the conveyance moves the camera lens and the viewfinder moves with the conveyance means. Further, the conveyance means of Kwak must be sized so that when it moves the viewfinder is aligned with the viewfinder air space and the lens is aligned with the additional camera lenses that permit light to enter the camera to expose the film. One potential disadvantage of the camera taught by Kwak is that if the camera user does not move the conveyance means properly so as to align the camera lenses, the film may not be properly exposed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,253 (Swayze) teaches a camera that has a retractable optical viewfinder module that moves between a stored position and an operable position. In the stored position the viewfinder module rests within the space defined by the lenses of the IR module. In order to operate the camera the viewfinder module is withdrawn from this space.
The camera of this invention is an improved camera that permits the reduction in camera size by storing a moveable flash unit in a viewfinder air space that is defined by a pair of stationery viewfinder lenses.